Atrapado en un sueño muy real
by jacque-kari
Summary: Extrañas muertes se están sucediendo en Tokio. Mientras tanto Yamato se siente atrapado en su pequeño mundo, inseguro sobre si debería o no casarse con quien es su novia desde hace cinco años, hasta que una noche conoce a una chica muy particular que resulta ser mucho más de lo que aparenta [Para Scripturiens por el Intercambio del Amigo Invisible 2016-2017 en el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Aviso:** La trama de este fic, propuesta por Scripturiens, está basada en el videojuego Catherine.

* * *

 **Atrapado en un sueño muy real**

* * *

 _¿Has escuchado alguna vez que si mueres en el mundo de los sueños morirás también en el mundo real?_ [1]

Despertó súbitamente con la frente perlada de sudor y los músculos tan agarrotados que por espacio de varios segundos le fue imposible moverse, como si alguien lo mantuviera firmemente sujeto contra la cama. Sus párpados parecían adheridos con pegamento pues no se veía capaz de abrirlos, aunque no estaba seguro de si se trataba de una imposibilidad física o una consecuencia más del terror que le recorría las venas. Horribles imágenes de lo que había visto y vivido en sueños se reproducían tras ellos.

El miedo que sentía era tan real y venía desde tan adentro, que para lograr arrancarlo estaba convencido de que tendría que excavar entre sus entrañas.

Le costaba asumir que solo había sido una pesadilla, una más que se sumaba a las tantas que llevaban varias noches acosándolo y que no estaba seguro de cuándo habían comenzado. Cada vez que intentaba recordarlo se sentía perdido en un bucle infinito de momentos a los que no conseguía poner orden. No sabía qué había ocurrido primero y qué después; algunos días se despertaba sin saber siquiera qué día era, y no importaba cuánto se esforzara, aquella desorientación en la que parecía haberse sumido como si se niebla se tratase no se iba en ningún momento.

Su respiración errática y el desaforado ritmo de su corazón poco a poco fueron remitiendo y regresando a la normalidad. Sentía la garganta seca y aunque no recordaba haber gritado, asumía que lo había hecho, ya que un dolor desgarrador se extendía por toda su tráquea hacia abajo.

Sopesó la posibilidad de ir por un vaso de agua e incluso tal vez tomar algún analgésico de esos que detestaba pero a los que se había hecho asiduo desde que las pesadillas comenzaron, haciéndole cada día más difícil descansar. No solo ayudaban con los diversos dolores que sufría últimamente a causa de su salud, que parecía deteriorarse cada vez más, sino que también traían algo de sueño consigo.

Abrió los ojos e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero entonces alguien le habló y recién en ese momento se percató de la cálida presencia a su lado, una presencia humana. No estaba solo en la cama, ¿cómo había podido pasarlo por alto?

—¿Yamato? —Su voz era casi un ronroneo, pero no estaba seguro de si era intencional o producto de la aspereza propia del sueño; antes había creído que se trataba de lo primero e incluso lo había encontrado seductor, ahora no estaba seguro.

¿Se acababa de despertar? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera durmiendo a su lado tranquilamente con sus gritos?

—Mimi… —susurró con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, sin saber bien por qué.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirándolo de lado con sus ojos miel que reflejaban una inocencia cautivadora; así lo había pensado desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas en un bar.

—¿Cómo entraste? —Se esforzó por sonar natural, pero aun así pudo sentir el terror que comenzaba a gestarse en su interior colarse en su tono de voz, que sonó demasiado tirante para su gusto, demasiado aprensiva.

Ella sonrió coqueta y comenzó a enrollarse un mechón de cabello en uno de sus dedos con aire despreocupado, aunque Yamato presintió, no por primera vez, que cada movimiento en ella era deliberado. Tan absolutamente deliberado que el simple pensamiento le producía un estremecimiento que no sabía bien dónde nacía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con esa pregunta? Tú me llamaste anoche, ¿recuerdas? Me pediste que viniera y bueno… ¿necesito entrar en detalles sobre lo que hicimos?

No lo recordaba. Es más, estaba seguro de que no la había llamado, ¿pero cómo podía decirle eso si ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado al departamento? Estaba en el trabajo y luego nada, una nebulosa le impedía ver lo que hizo después, pero lo más lógico era que se hubiera ido a casa o a beber a un bar.

—¿Qué día es? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—Martes —contestó ella como si no hubiera notado su exabrupto.

Martes, se repitió. Entonces lo más seguro era que no hubiera sido tan irresponsable para irse a beber. Eso significaba que lo que Mimi le decía tenía altas probabilidades de ser cierto. ¿Por qué, entonces, no podía quitarse esa horrible sensación de que estaba siendo manipulado y cayendo en su juego?

—¿Estás bien, Yama? —lo llamó ella, mirándolo de lado con esa expresión tan inocente y enloquecedora a la vez. Definitivamente llevaba el asunto de la seducción a otro nivel, lo estimulaba y atraía de tantas formas diferentes que Yamato se perdía entre sus labios y las curvas de su cuerpo sin detenerse a pensar en nada más, había sido así desde la conoció.

—Sí —mintió con la mayor convicción que pudo—. Estoy bien.

—Entonces, ya que estamos despiertos podríamos divertirnos —sugirió pasando una pierna por encima de él para quedar sentada a horcajadas en la parte baja de su estómago sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta.

La reacción en el cuerpo de Yamato fue instantánea. La tomó de las caderas y giró sobre sí mismo para quedar encima y atacar sus labios sin compasión. Ella comenzó a gemir y moverse contra él en un constante vaivén.

De alguna forma se las arregló para invertir de nuevo las posiciones y cuando estuvo arriba se apartó un segundo, dejándolo acalorado e insatisfecho por la abrupta interrupción.

Mimi degustó el momento unos instantes más antes de volver a inclinarse sobre él con una sonrisa, que si él hubiera estado en sus sentidos para juzgar, le hubiera parecido aterradora.

El chico gruñó y la agarró de la nuca para volver a besarla, pero antes de que sus labios se encontraran, ella puso ambas manos en su pecho para impedirlo.

—Duerme, Yamato —susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Y entonces, como si de una orden se tratara, o un mandato del mismo infierno, Yamato cayó dormido.

En sus sueños caía por un abismo sin fondo. Caía, caía y probablemente seguiría cayendo porque no tenía idea de cómo detenerse ni detener el inexorable hundimiento en el que parecía haberse sumido su vida.

Lo último que vio, y que de algún modo lo persiguió hasta más allá de la consciencia, fue cómo los ojos de Mimi, bonitos y brillantes, se convertían en los de una serpiente.

* * *

—Gran consternación y perplejidad ha causado el hallazgo del cadáver de un joven de veinticinco años en la prefectura de Tokio que se suma a los otros tres encontrados en el pasado mes. Aunque la policía todavía no ha confirmado que exista una relación entre sus muertes, hasta el momento varias son las extrañas coincidencias que parecen conectarlos. Todos ellos tienen alrededor de la misma edad, entre veinticinco y treinta años, y han sido encontrados muertos en sus departamentos. Si bien el servicio forense sigue sin dilucidar las causas de sus fallecimientos, todo parece indicar que no hay intervención de terceros, ya que no se encontraron armas de ningún tipo ni señales de que sus entradas fueran forzadas. La tesis que se baraja hasta el momento apuntaría a un suicidio masivo, la que…

El departamento se sumió en un repentino silencio cuando Yamato, aburrido de escuchar las noticias que desde semanas venían reportando lo mismo sin nuevos antecedentes, apagó el televisor.

Ya eran cuatro muertes en un mes y medio, lo que no dejaba de ser perturbador, pero era increíble oír las absurdas teorías que se habían ido formando. Incluso se había esparcido el rumor de que si soñabas que te caías y no lograbas despertar, morías. Algunos afirmaban fehacientemente que aquella había sido la causa de las extrañas muertes que seguían investigándose.

La policía, desde luego, no prestó oído a esas ridiculeces, pero eso no quitaba que hubiera gente ingenua, por decirlo suavemente, que se lo creyera y hasta ayudara a difundir más el rumor.

Una soberana estupidez, eso era lo que Yamato pensaba que era y por eso rechinaba los dientes cada vez que escuchaba a alguien comentando el tema en cualquier parte.

Tras dar un vistazo al reloj de su cocina, comprobó que se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar y apuró el último sorbo de su café para echar agua a la taza y dejarla sobre el fregadero. Más tarde la lavaría, o eso se decía siempre.

Después agarró sus llaves del platillo que tenía dispuesto en una pequeña mesa junto a la entrada y abandonó el departamento.

* * *

Tan solo un par de horas más tarde se encontraba sentado frente al computador resistiendo las ansias de salir a fumar un cigarrillo. No le gustaba mucho estar tanto tiempo sentado ni menos en un sitio cerrado.

Lo cierto era que el trabajo se tornaba bastante aburrido en la JAXA [2] cuando no estaba en curso una expedición. Después de volver, su tarea se limitaba a buscar nuevos antecedentes acerca de los recorridos, por lo que las primeras semanas siempre se hacían tediosas hasta que hacía algún descubrimiento, y no siempre había uno. A veces podían pasar meses sin que hallara ningún dato ni remotamente útil.

Su concentración se rompió finalmente cuando su celular empezó a sonar desde algún punto de su derecha. Tanteó con la mano hasta dar con él y lo puso frente a sus ojos para ver quién llamaba. La respuesta no le gustó.

En la pantalla solo aparecía un pequeño nombre, un nombre que sospechaba que debía hacerlo sentir mucho más entusiasmado de lo que se sentía cada vez que aparecía en ella, lo que ocurría con bastante regularidad considerando de quien se trataba.

«Sora», rezaba.

Mientras algunos preferían tener a sus parejas registradas como «amor» o algún apelativo o mote semejante, él siempre la había llamado así: Sora. Y es que nunca le había nacido decirle de otra forma, una que se sintiera más correcta que su nombre.

Al menos a ella no le importaba. Sabía que no era del tipo afectuoso que sintiera la necesidad de expresar su amor valiéndose de algo tan insulso como aquello. En su caso le decía Yamato, o a veces solo Yama, y eso siempre estuvo bien.

Tal vez ese era el problema, siempre habían estado bien. ¿Era normal? Sus discusiones eran tan pocas e irrelevantes que casi no contaban.

Suspiró. Él teléfono finalmente dejó de sonar y vibrar en sus manos, pero al cabo de un minuto entró un mensaje.

 _De: Sora_

[11: 15 AM]: Hola, tu celular me saltó al buzón de voz. Al final no me respondiste, ¿cenamos juntos esta noche?

Yamato se mordió el labio inferior. Había olvidado que la noche anterior le escribió preguntándole si cenarían juntos para preparar algo más sustancioso y él le respondió que dependía de cuánto trabajo tuviera.

Bueno, no tenía trabajo, pero aún así la idea de cenar con ella no le apetecía y no sabía por qué.

Mentira, sí que lo sabía, solo que no quería pensar en eso. No ahora, y para ser totalmente honesto consigo mismo, quizás nunca.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, dejando que su cabeza reposara en la mullida cabecera y cerró los ojos por un segundo o dos, no estaba seguro. El tiempo a veces corría de una manera extraña para él.

Necesitaba un trago. Solo un trago y vería mejor las cosas. Se relajaría y obtendría otra perspectiva de la situación.

Volviendo a la posición inicial, sostuvo el celular entre ambas manos y tecleó una respuesta.

 _De: Yamato_

[11: 26 AM]: Lo siento, día muy ocupado. Mejor almorcemos mañana.

Ella, al contrario suyo, no se hizo esperar.

 _De: Sora_

[11: 27 AM]: Ok, que pases buena noche.

Volvió a morderse el labio inferior, una manía que había cogido en el último tiempo, y deseó que el reloj avanzara a toda prisa para poder irse a buscar ese trago. Pero como a menudo pasa, las horas solo se hicieron más largas, como si el universo estuviera conspirando en su contra.

* * *

Llegó al bar pasadas las nueve. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué había hecho entre que salió del trabajo, cerca de las siete, y esa hora. Solo dar vueltas por la ciudad mirando algunos escaparates y tratando, en lo posible, de no pensar.

Últimamente todo se limitaba a no pensar, pero aquello que lo incordiaba seguía ahí y seguiría estando hasta que se dignara a tomar una decisión. El problema era que nunca fue bueno tomando decisiones, especialmente de aquellas que amenazan con cambiar su vida.

Después de pensárselo un momento había terminado optando por el mismo sitio de siempre. Un pequeño bar que quedaba cerca de su departamento y que se había inaugurado hace cuatro meses. Le gustó desde la primera vez que estuvo ahí principalmente por su sencillez. Contaba con un sofá de cuero café en la entrada, rodeando de un par de taburetes bajos con una pequeña mesa de vidrio al centro, la barra que se extendía por todo el extremo izquierdo hasta el final, y una serie de mesas al fondo del lugar en el lado derecho.

El nombre del local resplandecía en brillantes letras de neón sobre la parte frontal. Yamato, como cada vez que iba, se detuvo a leerlo: Mundo Digital. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero el nombre se le antojaba bastante curioso para un bar y no llegaba a captar el significado de esas dos palabras juntas, ¿qué podría querer decir? Se lo preguntó una vez al dueño, un tipo que se hacía llamar Gennai y que lucía bastante joven para tener su propio negocio. Él a menudo estaba por ahí, sobre todo supervisando, pero a veces se relacionaba con la clientela. Por eso a él le extrañó que una noche estuviera detrás de la barra ayudando a sus trabajadores. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero entonces Gennai se acercó y lo saludó después de presentarse formalmente.

—Te he visto seguido por aquí —dijo a continuación.

Yamato, que ignoraba hasta qué punto el otro se había fijado en él, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza distraídamente.

—Generalmente la gente bebe para olvidar sus problemas. ¿Quieres contármelo? Seguro que te viene bien.

—No, gracias —Su tono no pudo ser más cortante, pero a diferencia de lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otro en su lugar, Gennai no se apartó.

—En realidad no tienes que decírmelo, se te nota en la cara. Es por una mujer, ¿verdad que sí?

El rubio levantó la cabeza entre escéptico y cabreado por su insistencia, y enarcó una ceja como queriendo decirle: Vamos, cuéntame más.

—No pareces ser de los que sufren por amor. Tú luces como los que hacen sufrir —comentó Gennai con un tono amigable que a Yamato no le hizo nada de gracia, lo que se reflejó en su expresión, seria e imperturbable—. Lo que significa que ella quiere casarse o formalizar, y tú te lo estás pensando. ¿Acerté?

Yamato no contestó. Sus dedos se cerraron con más fuerza en torno al vaso, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. Aquella fue la única muestra que dio de cuánto lo perturbó la deducción del hombre que no lo conocía de nada y que en solo dos segundos parecía haberle leído la mente. ¿Cómo podía ser?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gennai.

—Sí, pero no voy a hablar de eso.

—Está bien, solo quería ayudar —Se excusó alzando ambas manos a los costados de su rostro en señal de inocencia.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo yo?

—Seguro.

—Mundo Digital, ¿qué significa? No quiero ofenderlo, pero no pega mucho con un bar.

—¿Tú crees? En realidad no significa nada. Solo fue algo que se me ocurrió.

Yamato se quedó mirándolo. No le creía y no se molestó en ocultarlo. Gennai se despidió y desapareció por la puerta que había detrás de la barra. Desde entonces solo lo había visto en una que otra ocasión y casi nunca charlando con algún cliente. Juraría que hace una o dos semanas atrás lo vio con alguien, pero no podía recordar el aspecto del cliente. Tampoco sabía por qué pensaba en eso ahora.

Cuando entró se encontró con el local casi vacío, cosa extraña para tratarse de un viernes por la noche, pero honestamente esa era otra de las razones por las que le gustaba tanto, nunca estaba atiborrado, a lo sumo cinco o seis personas, siempre hombres, aunque aquello tampoco era tan raro, después de todo los hombres tenían una mayor tendencia a ahogar sus penas y preocupaciones en alcohol.

Caminó hasta la barra y pidió una botella de sake frío. Después se dirigió hasta el fondo del local, a la mesa más apartada de todas, y se sentó a esperar.

Casi era invierno, así que se frotó ambas manos intentando entrar en calor. La calefacción del lugar seguro ayudaría en cosa de minutos. Se estaba bien allí, el ambiente era cálido pero no en exceso, y a él el tanto el frío intenso de ese que te cala hasta los huesos como el calor sofocante de pleno verano le molestaban por igual.

Apoyó un codo sobre la mesa para sostener el mentón en su mano y fijó la mirada sobre la pequeña mancha que había en uno de los extremos de la reluciente madera.

Era pequeña, muy pequeña. Probablemente imperceptible para cualquiera que no estuviera tan desesperado por distraerse con cualquier cosa mientras su orden llegaba.

Alguien carraspeó, haciéndolo alzar la mirada. Frente a él había una hermosa chica que lo miraba directamente con sus grandes y brillantes ojos miel. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una cola alta de la cual se escapaban un par de mechones que enmarcaban un rostro juvenil y fino, dejando a la vista toda su clavícula que evidentemente la escotada blusa que traía puesta no lograba cubrir. Desde ese punto le fue inevitable bajar la mirada por su cintura y sus piernas, apenas enfundadas en una pequeña y ajustada falda.

—¿Te importa si me siento contigo? —habló ella, interrumpiendo el descarado escrutinio de Yamato, que regresó la vista hacia su rostro, un poco avergonzado de su comportamiento.

Nunca había sido de los que perdieran la cabeza por un par de piernas o senos prominentes. Le gustaban, desde luego, pero no era de los que se quedaran mirando a una mujer en la calle solo porque llevara ropa ajustada que enseñaba más de la cuenta. Él sabía controlarse como también sabía ser discreto cuando la situación lo requería.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, como si necesitara hacerlo para comprobar que el local seguía tan vacío como hace cinco minutos atrás. Solo había dos hombres aparte de él y los dos estaban sentados en la barra.

—Hay más lugares…

No era la primera vez que una chica intentaba coquetear con él, y esta chica era increíblemente atractiva, pero no estaba de humor.

—Ya lo noté —Rio ella, ladeando la cabeza con gracia—. Pero me gusta esta mesa y ya que estás en ella estoy obligada a pedirte que la comportamos.

«Por supuesto», pensó Yamato. Se jugaba la carta de la desinteresada, nada que no hubiera visto antes.

—Pues vale —dijo al final; después de todo no creía que se quedara mucho tiempo.

Uno de los meseros se acercó en ese momento con la botella de sake que había ordenado y la depositó sobre la mesa junto a dos vasos.

Yamato quiso decirle que no hacía falta, que solo necesitaba uno porque él no estaba con aquella chica, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, el muchacho se dio la vuelta y se alejó de vuelta hacia la barra.

Los ojos de ella refulgieron.

—Me encanta el sake frío —dijo con una sonrisa.

Él se quedó mirándola sin poder evitar recordar que Sora siempre decía exactamente lo contrario cada vez que él ordenaba una botella de esas. Incluso pudo oír su voz dentro de su cabeza con perfecta claridad diciendo: Odio el sake frío, ¿por qué no puedes tomarlo caliente como todo el mundo?

De alguna forma se sentía como un déjà vu en sentido inverso. La sensación no era la misma, pues donde la frase de su novia siempre lo irritaba, la de esta desconocida le generó cierto placer, pero ambas se conectaban a través del sake. A veces era agradable estar con alguien que disfrutaba de lo mismo que tú, incluso tratándose de algo tan sencillo como un trago.

—¿Quieres…?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo antes de que pudiera acabar la frase y tomó la botella, sorprendiendo a Yamato al beber directamente de ella en lugar de servirse un vaso.

Le dio un largo sorbo y volvió a depositarla sobre la mesa con un pequeño golpe al tiempo que se relamía los labios.

No supo por qué, pero él estuvo seguro de que aquella conducta, tan impropia de una dama, habría resultado horrible en cualquier otra mujer, pero en ella sorprendentemente no lo hacía.

Una gota de sake se deslizó por la barbilla de la chica, capturando toda su atención. Ella no tardó en limpiarla con un dedo que se llevó lentamente a la boca para lamerlo, su pequeña lengua apenas asomándose por el borde de sus labios en un movimiento lento que hizo a Yamato tragar espeso.

—Está delicioso, deberías probarlo —dijo como si no fuera consciente de lo provocativa que estaba siendo en ese momento—. Soy Mimi, por cierto.

—¿Solo Mimi? ¿Qué hay de tu apellido?

Ella sonrió.

—¿De verdad importa? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yamato.

—Yamato —repitió lentamente, como si su nombre fuera algo que degustar, un platillo delicioso que debía comerse a consciencia—. Me gusta.

Lo miró a los ojos y él tuvo la sensación de que estaba hablando de algo más que su nombre. Lógicamente estaba flirteando y él sin darse cuenta, o eso quiso pensar, le estaba siguiendo la corriente.

—Escucha, debo irme. Mi… —La palabra novia se atascó en su garganta—. Alguien me espera. Puedes quedarte con la botella —Hizo ademán de levantarse, sin embargo, la mano de ella posándose inesperadamente sobre la suya lo detuvo. Estaba fría.

Sus ojos vagaron desde sus manos superpuestas, pasando por el delgado y blanco brazo de la chica hasta llegar a sus ojos miel.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte? —preguntó con un puchero que la hizo lucir increíblemente infantil para la sensualidad con la que se desenvolvía—. No quiero estar sola.

—Seguro encontrarás a alguien que quiera hacerte compañía, porque eres muy guapa —No supo cómo ni por qué lo dijo, la palabra guapa simplemente había resbalado de sus labios antes de que tuviera tiempo de detenerla.

—¿Te parezco guapa? Qué bien. Pensé que eras rarito…

Aquella insinuación de que era homosexual, contra todo pronóstico, le arrancó una sonrisa.

—Pues no lo soy.

—¿Te quedarás? Si no lo haces me beberé toda esta botella —Insinuó, recorriendo el borde superior con su dedo—. ¿De verdad vas a dejar que me emborrache sola?

Yamato lo meditó un momento. Si bien no se definía como un caballero, pues no era de los que fueran abriéndole la puerta del auto a la mujer que lo acompañaba por ejemplo, y menos cuando Sora tenía una opinión bastante dura al respecto, había ciertas cosas que no consideraba correcto hacer, y una de ellas era abandonar a una chica a su suerte.

Tal vez fue una excusa para calmar su conciencia que seguía diciéndole que no era correcto quedarse hablando con una chica que parecía tener intenciones bastante menos inocentes que hablar con él, pero sea como sea, el caso es que se quedó.

—Solo un rato más y después te pediré un taxi.

—Vale —Asintió ella, llevándose uno de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente detrás de la oreja, sin perder detalle de cómo él seguía el gesto con su mirada—. Solo un rato más… —Pero un rato más se convirtió en una hora y una en dos.

Yamato se descubrió sonriendo más de lo que hacía en mucho tiempo. Eran sonrisas involuntarias, por supuesto, pero seguían contando como tales. Sus comisuras se alzaban en rebeldía, cortando sus mejillas hacia arriba.

Mimi no solo era bonita, sino también graciosa e ingeniosa. Tenía un montón de anécdotas que contar con las cuales, más pronto de lo esperado, logró que él se relajara y olvidara tanto el sitio en el que estaban como lo que horas antes lo había tenido tan agobiado, hasta el punto de preguntarse por qué se preocupaba tanto por algo que no lo merecía. En eso probablemente ayudaron las dos botellas de sake que siguieron a la primera.

Para cuando el bar estaba por cerrar, él se levantó y le dijo que como había prometido, le pediría un taxi y también se lo pagaría.

Ella asintió, sumisa, característica que en realidad no pegaba mucho con su despampanante y abierta personalidad, por eso Yamato debió imaginar que no sería tan fácil.

Salieron a la noche que estaba bastante fría. Mimi se puso a tiritar y él por supuesto se deshizo de su chaqueta para ponérsela por encima. Fue en ese momento, al ponerle la chaqueta, que sus manos se quedaron sobre sus hombros, estancadas, sin querer soltarla.

Mimi levantó la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos y le dio las gracias. Su nombre resonó en sus labios con un toque seductor e inocente a la vez que logró obnubilarlo.

La luz de la luna caía sobre ellos y Yamato no pudo negar lo jodidamente bella que ella era. Se lo había parecido antes, bajo la tenue iluminación del local, pero se lo parecía todavía más ahora, con las luces del astro natural y la ciudad sobre su piel. Era de otra dimensión o planeta, tenía que serlo.

Sin pensarlo más, se inclinó y la besó en la boca con todas las ansias contenidas durante la velada, sin preocuparle estar en plena vía pública; ese no era él. Mimi no se resistió, por el contrario se aferró de su camisa para tenerlo más cerca y cuando se apartaron, sus respiraciones erráticas y frentes juntas, ambos supieron exactamente cómo acabaría esa noche.

* * *

Estaba corriendo. No sabía de qué ni cuándo había comenzado, solo que necesitaba huir. La oscuridad se cernía a su alrededor, tragándose los edificios y haciéndole imposible reconocer las mismas calles por las que tantas veces había transitado de noche. Era como si alguien hubiera arrojado un enorme tarro de pintura negra sobre un cuadro cuyas formas se iban diluyendo conforme el negro iba invadiendo cada esquina.

Ya había mirado más de una vez hacia arriba, pero sobre su cabeza solo veía más oscuridad. Ni rastro de la luna ni una sola estrella en el firmamento que había transmutado a un inalterable manto oscuro. ¿Entonces de dónde venía la luz? Porque había luz, iluminaba el camino por el que corría de igual forma que las luces de un escenario que persiguen el movimiento de los actores de una obra.

Su respiración comenzó a fallar, quiso detenerse mas sus piernas se negaban a obedecer. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿No era él quien debía tener control sobre su propio cuerpo y no al revés?

—¡Apresúrate! ¡Nos va a atrapar! —gritó alguien desde su derecha.

Al girar la vista, descubrió la silueta de un hombre que le llevaba la delantera. Por lo visto se había detenido solo un momento para alentarlo a ir más rápido. No era el único, había otros más con él, unos tres o cuatro, al menos hasta donde llegaba su visión.

—¿Quién? —preguntó haciendo uso del escaso oxígeno que le quedaba.

Le ardían los pulmones y su corazón latía tan fuerte que a duras penas consiguió oír su propia voz por encima del estrepitoso retumbar de su pecho. Tal vez el extraño ni siquiera lo escuchó porque se limitó a seguir corriendo a una velocidad que a esas alturas a Yamato le parecía imposible alcanzar.

—Corre.

Otra voz, esta vez desde atrás. Pero ésta no sonaba apremiante. Ésta era solo un susurro siniestro que le erizó los vellos.

Estaba cerca. Sea lo que sea que lo persiguiera, estaba cerca. De alguna forma podía sentir su aliento en la nuca aunque no se atrevió a mirar para comprobarlo.

Después una risa, la risa más horrible que había escuchado en su vida. Se parecía más al ruido que haría alguien que se ahogaba, húmeda y grotesca.

Inspiró profundo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentó lanzar sus piernas más rápido hacia adelante. Tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba opción. Solo podía luchar con todas sus fuerzas por escapar o esa cosa lo atraparía.

—Yamato, ¡Yamato!

Abrió los ojos al blanco techo de su habitación. Estaba paralizado, con los músculos tensos y la boca abierta intentando coger más aire como si hubiera corrido una maratón, que en cierta forma lo había hecho.

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha desde donde provenía la voz que lo acababa de despertar. Mimi estaba sobre sus rodillas mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla, repitió él en su fuero interno. Solo había sido una pesadilla. No tenía idea de que un sueño pudiera ser tan real.

Levantó una temblorosa mano y se apartó el flequillo de la frente que estaba adherido a ella por el sudor. Lo próximo que hizo fue dar un vistazo al reloj de mesa que estaba a su izquierda y anunciaba que eran las tres de la madrugada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿A qué hora había llegado al departamento? Se sentía agotado. ¿Podía el cuerpo realmente cansarse tanto por algo que solo había sucedido en un sueño?

—Yamato —lo llamó Mimi otra vez.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas tratando de despertarme? —Fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió soltar, todavía sin responder a la que ella le hizo apenas abrió los ojos.

—Un buen rato —contestó mordiéndose los labios—. ¿Qué estabas soñando? Parecías de verdad aterrado.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Oh, cariño —murmuró ella poniendo una mano sobre su mentón para obligarlo a mirarla—. Tampoco quiero hablar —añadió dejando que uno de sus dedos bajara por el pecho de él hasta su ombligo.

No hizo falta más. Ambos se entregaron a la segunda ronda del sexo más estimulante que Yamato había tenido alguna vez.

Terminaron tan cansados que Morfeo los atrapó en sus garras casi sin que se dieran cuenta, como una niebla que de repente viene y te rodea sin que lo notes hasta que ya está en todas partes y no hay salida más que ceder y entregarte a ella.

No obstante, antes de que sus ojos se sellaran definitivamente, Yamato creyó escuchar una voz. Se oía lejana y no alcanzó a entender bien lo que decía, en especial con el sueño pesándole en cada poro de su cuerpo. Resultaba imposible enfocar su concentración en algo cuando estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia.

 _Felicidades, Yamato. Acabas de pasar la primera prueba. ¿Serás lo suficientemente fuerte para superar las siguientes?_

* * *

Despertó un par de horas más tarde, o lo que él creyó que eran solo un par de horas, más descansado y sin recuerdo de haber soñado, sintiéndose mucho mejor después de lo que, por lo visto, había sido un sueño reparador.

Mimi yacía dormida entre sus brazos y su rostro, increíblemente angelical con los ojos cerrados, lo hizo preguntarse por primera vez desde que se le acercó en el bar, qué edad tendría. Se lo preguntaría más tarde.

El sonido de su celular lo distrajo, obligándolo a apartarse de ella para agarrarlo de su mesa de noche. En cuanto lo tomó se le cayó el alma al cuerpo, no solo por el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla, sino también por la hora. ¿La una de la tarde? ¿De verdad había dormido tanto?

—¿Yamato? —preguntó Mimi desde atrás mientras él se sentaba en la cama, sacando las piernas por el costado hasta tocar el frío suelo con los pies.

«Mierda», pensó antes de presionar el botón verde y llevarse el aparato a la oreja. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar antes de que la otra persona lo hiciera.

—¿Yama? ¡Al fin contestas! Te dejé un montón de mensajes. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento, Sora. Estaba dormido.

—¿Dormido? Pero si son…

—La una de la tarde, lo acabo de ver.

—¿Aún almorzaremos juntos?

No, quiso responder. Pero no podía. Dos desplantes en tan poco a nadie podía sentarle bien, ni siquiera a su comprensiva novia.

—Sí, por supuesto. Solo deja que tome una ducha y pasaré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Seguro? ¿No estás enfermo o algo? Tú nunca duermes tanto.

—El trabajo ha estado algo pesado últimamente, es todo. Paso por ti en una hora.

—Vale.

Y eso fue todo, ni un te quiero o te extraño de parte de ninguno de los dos.

—¿Tienes que irte?

Yamato se giró a mirar por encima de su hombro. Por un momento se había olvidado de que Mimi estaba con él.

—Sí, es…

—No te molestes —Rio ella, bajando de la cama para proceder a recolectar su ropa, que había quedado desperdigada por toda la habitación en medio de la pasión por la que se dejaron llevar la noche anterior en cuanto atravesaron la puerta de entrada—. Tienes novia, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mimo torció el gesto y ladeó la cabeza solo por un segundo para luego volver a enderezarla.

—Uno siempre sabe. Te oías angustiado al teléfono y la verdad era difícil que un tipo apuesto como tú estuviera soltero, a menos que como te dije en el bar, fueras rarito, lo que ya me demostraste que no es así.

—Debí decírtelo…

—No seas tonto. Esa no es la clase de cosa que dices cuando quieres llevarte a una chica a tu cama, y en tu defensa, yo tenía casi más ganas que tú de acabar aquí —dijo con coquetería, irguiéndose tras haber terminado de hallar su ropa—. Ve a ducharte.

Yamato se quedó viéndola unos segundos más, sorprendido de hasta donde podía llegar su actitud despreocupada y sorprendido de la comodidad con que se paseaba por la habitación estando desnuda.

Era preciosa, por supuesto. No podía hallar ni una sola imperfección en su cuerpo, pero las mujeres normalmente se mostraban inseguras con sus propios atributos.

—Vamos, apresúrate o se te hará tarde.

Al fin el chico cabeceó y se dirigió el baño, pero al cabo de unos segundos se asomó por la puerta.

—Oye…

Mimi, que en ese momento deslizaba la ajustada falda por sus piernas, levantó la cabeza enseguida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

La risa de ella reverberó por la habitación un par de segundos.

—Los suficientes para que no vayas preso. ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo aspecto de colegiala [3]?

Lo tenía, ciertamente. Pero su actitud distaba mucho de ser la de una simple colegiala. Eso por no hablar de otras cosas más específicas, como su experiencia en ciertas áreas.

—No —replicó él secamente antes de cerrar con un portazo.

Cuando salió del baño, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el cabello goteando, Mimi ya no estaba. Le sorprendió un poco. Si bien nunca había engañado a Sora antes, se había imaginado un poco más de drama en una situación así. Que lo hubiera esperado para preguntarle cuándo se verían otra vez o quizás tentarlo a quedarse y dejar plantada a su novia, pero nada de eso había sucedido. En su lugar le dijo que lo entendía y hasta lo envió a bañarse para después desaparecer.

¿Qué clase de chica era?

Llegó junto a la cama y descubrió una nota sobre ella. No pudo evitar sonreír al leerla.

«No te dejo mi número porque ya sabes dónde encontrarme, Mimi».

Estaba asumiendo que la buscaría, por eso ni siquiera se quedó para preguntárselo. De nuevo se preguntó que tipo de mujer podía tener tal confianza en sí misma o si solo sería una fachada.

Sobre si le haría honor a esa seguridad o no y la buscaría, prefirió no pensar.

* * *

El almuerzo salió bien.

Bien, aquella palabra comenzaba a irritarlo.

Llegó a casa de Sora cinco minutos antes de la hora indicada, haciendo gala de su puntualidad que siempre había sido un rasgo destacable en él. Fueron al mismo restaurante de siempre que quedaba cerca de la casa de ella sin siquiera discutirlo y tuvieron un almuerzo tranquilo en el que básicamente se contaron cómo habían estado esos dos días que no se habían visto.

Predecible. Aburrido. Monótono.

Un poco más de lo mismo.

¿Realmente era lo que querían para sus vidas? Yamato se convencía cada vez más de que no, pero por lo visto ella sí, porque cuando la dejó en su casa y la acompañó hasta la puerta, declinando su oferta de pasar un momento excusándose con que tenía un compromiso con un colega, ella no perdió oportunidad para preguntarle si había pensado en el tema que le hubo mencionado días atrás.

«Como si hubiera podido pensar en otra cosa últimamente», rumió Yamato en su interior.

—No quiero presionarte —añadió antes de que pudiera responder—. Es solo que llevamos cinco años juntos y siempre he querido casarme, pero si tú no quieres tal vez sea momento de que lo dejemos.

No era una amenaza, le constaba. Sora no era de las mujeres que iban amenazando a sus parejas con dejarlas si no se decidían a dar el siguiente gran paso en su relación. Ella solo estaba siendo sincera y tal vez por eso Yamato se sentía tan confundido, porque en el fondo intuía que lo mejor era terminar con ella, pero se resistía a hacerlo. ¿Por qué? No lo tenía claro. Suponía que se debía a que la quería. Porque la quería, ¿cierto? Después de cinco años tenía que quererla. Y ahora, sin embargo, la había engañado. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. ¿Podía, entonces, seguir valiéndose de la misma excusa?

Por la noche decidió ir al bar. Mimi lo estaba esperando en la misma mesa y cuando levantó la cabeza y lo vio de pie junto a la puerta, no parecía en absoluto sorprendida de verlo ahí. Lucía como alguien que esperaba a su cita, la que había llegado justo a la hora acordada.

* * *

Comenzó a verse con Mimi. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia. Se dijo que solo sería un par de veces y luego terminaría con como sea que se llamara la extraña relación que fueron forjando con el paso de los días. Eran encuentros sexuales, en todo caso, pero se negaba a llamarla amante porque no sería duradero, él podía detenerse cuando quisiera y todavía tenía que arreglar su relación con Sora.

No obstante, de alguna manera los días fueron pasando, haciendo que cada vez viera más lejana la posibilidad de acabar con aquello, como si sin saberlo se estuviera introduciendo más y más profundo en una trampa mortal, caminando al interior de una cueva sin notar que a sus espaldas la entrada se iba cerrando con cada paso que daba.

Se las arreglaba para hablar con Sora todos los días y verla dos o tres veces por semana para que no sospechara nada, pero al mismo tiempo pasaba casi todas las noches con Mimi en su departamento. Algunas veces salían y otras se citaban directamente allí. No hablaban mucho, los dos parecían conscientes de que lo suyo era algo sexual, o eso creía él.

Pensaba que mientras más se acostaba con ella, más pronto comenzaría a perder el interés, que en algún momento se aburriría, sin embargo, siempre resultaba todo lo contrario. Cada encuentro lo hacía anhelar más el siguiente.

Pasaron dos semanas sin que su vida normal se viera muy afectada por su amorío más que por las pesadillas que empezaron a invadir sus sueños, cada vez con más frecuencia. Al inicio, como suele ocurrir, no le prestó mucha atención, pero luego, cuando comenzó a ver un patrón en ellas, el asunto comenzó a inquietarlo más allá de lo que hubiera reconocido en voz alta. Y es que en todas aparecía junto a un grupo de hombres huyendo despavorido de horrores innombrables a los que una vez que despertaba nunca conseguía dar forma ni nombre.

A veces veía a sus persecutores, a veces no, pero dos cosas nunca cambiaban: ese terror paralizante que lo invadía, tan intenso que ni siquiera comprendía cómo era capaz de correr, y la sensación de que en cada pesadilla enfrentaba una etapa distinta, como una prueba, logrando despertar solo cuando llegaba a la meta, justo segundos antes de morir, siempre sobresaltado como si el alma se le hubiera escapado por un instante del cuerpo.

Lo segundo que empezó a incordiarlo fue que su libido, que siempre había sabido controlar muy bien, de un momento a otro pareció sufrir un aumento considerable. Aquello no hubiera sido un problema si no fuera porque sus impulsos sexuales aparecían repentinamente, muchas veces en momentos inapropiados o sin estímulos externos, lo que desde luego resultaba cuando menos extraño.

Había escuchado una que otra vez de algún colega que los hombres que tenían amante experimentaban un aumento en su apetito sexual y se vio obligado a asumir que podía deberse a eso, pero en el fondo creía que lo suyo rebasaba lo normal.

Durante el primer mes no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por eso ni las pesadillas. Entre el trabajo, sus citas con Sora y encuentros con Mimi, acababa lo suficientemente agotado para que su mente no hiciera las conexiones que quizás en otra instancia hubiera hecho. Se sentía poco más que un zombie, atrapado en la rutina en la que de algún modo se había metido por su propia cuenta, hasta que su salud empezó a deteriorarse.

Contrajo una gripe que lo tuvo algunos días en cama y desde entonces no pudo recuperarse del todo. Aquél fue el punto de quiebre a partir del cual su vida comenzó a irse definitivamente a pique.

* * *

Con Sora las cosas andaban cada vez peor, con Mimi era otra historia, pues con ella se sentía casi en un sueño y no lo decía a modo de metáfora, sino porque era la sensación que experimentaba cuando estaba a su lado, como si sus sentidos estuvieran embotados y lo viera todo a través de un vidrio sin llegar a percibir la realidad directamente con toda su intensidad. Como si la castaña fuera una especie de anestesia contra la vida misma, que hacía más fácil sobrellevar la carga de estar vivo, adherido a una vida que en el fondo no deseaba.

Y aunque cuando estaba solo o inmerso en el trabajo la culpabilidad por lo que estaba haciendo lo agobiaba, en especial cuando se acumulaban días sin hablar con su novia, bastaba que Mimi apareciera para que todo su remordimiento se esfumara por arte de magia.

Estar con ella era tan malditamente fácil que lo hacía cuestionarse muchas cosas. Incluso se cuestionó si aquello que sentía era lo que todo el mundo llamaba amor y que tantas veces había visto en el rostro de amigos y extraños por la calle, sin llegar a creer que él pudiera tener acceso a esa clase de sentimiento y convencido de que nunca lo había experimentado.

Quería a Sora, sí. Le tenía confianza, también. Pero no la amaba, de eso estaba seguro, y aún así iban a casarse; bueno, si se decidía. La sola idea sonaba incorrecta, como una oración mal escrita o un auto dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia un barranco. Sobraba decir que él era el conductor, uno que sabía hacia dónde estaba conduciendo pero no por qué no podía detenerse con todas esas señales que le advertían del peligro a ambos lados del camino.

¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué necesitaba para pisar el freno? ¿Una señal con luces de neón?

Esa sensación de descontrol e inevitabilidad sobre su propia vida, casi como si fuera un mero espectador que no podía hacer nada al respecto sobre el camino que estaba tomando ni tampoco tuviera derecho a opinión, desaparecía con Mimi.

A pesar de todos los cuidados que adoptó, su salud empeoró y las pesadillas persistieron, haciéndose cada vez más vívidas y aterradoras.

Dormía cada vez menos y estaba constantemente agotado. Cometía errores en el trabajo y una nube negra parecía rondarlo todo el tiempo, llenándolo de infortunios.

Mientras tanto dos muertos más aparecieron en las noticias, sumándose a la lista de misteriosas muertes de hombre jóvenes dentro de un rango de edad en el que Yamato entraba. Se dio cuenta un día, de repente, y el descubrimiento lo inquietó más de lo normal.

Todos, incluso alguien como él, tocamos fondo en algún momento y necesitamos pedir ayuda.

* * *

—Pues todo parece en orden —comentó Jou, volviendo a dejar al estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello y dándole un asentimiento de cabeza a su paciente, que además era su amigo, para que procediera a vestirse mientras él volvía a sentarse frente a su escritorio.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Yamato tras ponerse la camisa; la desconfianza era recurrente en él.

—Sí, a simple vista sí y el cansancio siempre puede ser consecuencia del exceso de trabajo o estrés.

—No tenemos mucho de eso en la JAXA por estos días —argumentó mientras se bajaba de un pequeño salto de la camilla.

—También puede ser falta de sueño. Mencionaste que no has estado durmiendo muy bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Un relajante debería bastar para eso, aunque ya sabes, no es bueno acostumbrarse. De todos modos te mandaré a hacer unos exámenes de sangre para descartar cualquier problema mayor. Tranquilo, las enfermeras de aquí son excelentes. Tienen manos de ángel, o al menos eso es lo que dicen mis pacientes —Se apresuró a decir al saber cuánto odiaba el rubio las agujas.

Yamato bufó. Estaba bastante seguro que Jou no pensaría igual si él fuera el paciente. De niño era algo cobardica.

—Y también te recetaré unas vitaminas que son naturales y no dañarán tu organismo.

—Ajá.

—No tengo que decirte que te alimentes bien y evites el café y los cigarrillos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mamá —Se burló Yamato, preguntándose por qué insistía en el tema si conocía de sobra todos sus vicios.

—Creo que ya es todo. Puedes irte.

—Gracias —contestó dándose la vuelta tras haber recibido las órdenes de los exámenes y la receta.

—¿Yamato? —preguntó cuando el otro ya estaba a punto de salir de la consulta.

El aludido se detuvo, su mano quedándose congelada en la manilla y detrás de él, las próximas palabras de Jou saliendo de sus labios con exagerada cautela.

—¿Sora y tú están bien? No quiero ser entrometido, pero la vi el otro día y lucía un poco decaída. Me aseguró que no pasaba nada, pero ya sabes cómo es, nunca lo reconocería.

Yamato pensó que para no querer ser entrometido, lo era, y mucho.

—Si dijo que está bien, no deberías preocuparte —respondió antes de salir, dejando tras de sí solo el sonido del portazo y una inquietud no disuelta en corazón de Jou.

* * *

De nuevo estaba corriendo. Lo supo antes de caer en aquel profundo abismo de su mente, antes de abrir los ojos a su pesadilla. De alguna forma cada vez que soñaba sentía que permanecía más tiempo atrapado allí y la sensación de que un día no lograría despertar se acrecentaba como una semilla germinando en su interior.

Esta vez tropezó y cuando miró por encima de su hombro para captar un vistazo de su persecutor, todo lo que vio fue un demonio de ojos rojos, muy rojos. La forma de sus irises le recordaba vagamente a los de alguien más y por un segundo, solo un segundo, fue capaz de ver la mirada de Mimi en ellos. Después el rojo volvió a invadirlo todo y se levantó solo para descubrir que le temblaban las piernas.

—¡Corre! —gritó la voz de un hombre mientras pasaba por su lado.

Se volteó a la derecha, sorprendiéndose al distinguir un rostro familiar en medio de la negrura que lo invadía todo. Cabello castaño y ojos muy negros, ¿cuántas personas podrían encajar en esa descripción? Sin embargo, él tardó un par de segundos en identificar dónde los había visto antes. Para entonces el demonio ya se cernía sobre su cabeza.

Quiso gritar, pero la voz no le salió, se quedó atascada en algún punto de su garganta. Cerró los ojos, esperando su muerte y entonces, el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies lanzándolo al vacío y esta vez sí pudo gritar, gritó tanto que estuvo seguro de que se desgarraría la garganta.

 _Despierta, despierta, despierta._

Despertó súbitamente con la frente perlada de sudor y los músculos tan agarrotados que por espacio de varios segundos le fue imposible moverse, como si alguien lo mantuviera firmemente sujeto contra la cama. Sus párpados parecían adheridos con pegamento pues no se veía capaz de abrirlos, aunque no estaba seguro de si se trataba de una imposibilidad física o una consecuencia más del terror que le recorría las venas. Horribles imágenes de lo que había visto y vivido en sueños se reproducían tras ellos.

—¿Yamato? —Su voz era casi un ronroneo, pero no estaba seguro de si era intencional o de la aspereza propia del sueño; antes había creído que se trataba de lo primero e incluso lo había encontrado seductor, ahora no estaba seguro.

—Mimi… —susurró con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, sin saber bien por qué.

Todo se volvió borroso y en algún punto se durmió, o al menos eso asumió al despertar horas más tarde, más agotado que nunca, si eso era posible, y descubriendo con frustración que ya iba más que atrasado al trabajo. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para reportarse enfermo? Porque lo estaba. Se sentía enfermo.

A su lado, Mimi dormía plácidamente. La observó por largo tiempo, sentado en la cama con las rodillas cerca del pecho y descansando ambos brazos sobre ellas.

Su gesto relajado, que normalmente la hacía lucir más joven de lo que era, o por lo menos de lo que afirmaba ser, pues nunca se lo había demostrado con nada, también tenía algo felino, algo que no sabía describir.

Comenzó a removerse y sus párpados temblaron antes de que sus ojos miel se abrieran y lo miraran. Una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en sus labios.

—Buenos días.

Yamato se quedó viéndola sin decir nada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Tus ojos…

—¿Qué tienen mis ojos? ¿Te parecen bonitos? Porque me gustan más los tuyos.

—¿Usas lentillas?

Mimi rio.

—¿A qué viene eso? Lo repito, ¿estás bien? Porque tus pesadillas han ido a peor. Anoche gritaste mucho, ¿te acuerdas de algo? —pregunto mientras estiraba los brazos para desperezarse.

Yamato pensó que eso explicaba el dolor de garganta y el tono ronco que había adquirido su voz, pero no se concentró mucho en ello. En su lugar siguió mirando esos ojos miel que lo veían con tanta inocencia. Parecían reales, en apariencia. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de imaginarlos de otro color? Más oscuros, más…

—No respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Usas lentillas?

—¿Te parezco la clase de chica que necesita ocultar su verdadero aspecto? Soy hermosa por naturaleza y estos ojos son míos —replicó haciéndose la indignada, como si él estuviera dudando de que su belleza fuera auténtica.

—Ya veo…

 _¡Corre!_

Cerró los ojos al oír aquel grito y poco a poco la pesadilla de la noche anterior fue delineándose dentro de su cabeza.

Mimi volvió a llamarlo por su nombre. La ignoró.

 _¡Corre!_

Solo veía sombras, siluetas de personas que no conocía.

 _¡Corre!_

Y de repente, en medio del caos, un rostro conocido.

—¿Yamato? —Insistió la chica posando una mano en su mejilla—. Mírame.

Abrió los ojos. El sueño se desvaneció como volutas de humo dispersadas por el viento. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero no había ninguna puerta o ventaba abierta, ningún resquicio por el que la brisa se colara.

—¿Estás bien? —Mimi se oía preocupaba.

Él tragó espeso y se apartó de su toque, bajándose por su lado de la cama. Corrió hasta la sala de estar y tomó el diario que había comprado ayer de la pequeña mesa que estaba en una esquina. En la décima página habían publicado una noticia sobre las extrañas muertes sobre las que tanto se hablaba y también los rostros de las víctimas. Ya iban seis.

Recordó vagamente cómo uno de ellos se le hizo familiar en cuanto lo vio, pero no fue capaz de identificar de dónde por más esfuerzo que puso en ello, como un recuerdo que está ahí, en la superficie, lo suficientemente cerca para tomarlo, pero que se desvanece entre la niebla de tus pensamientos cada vez que intentas capturarlo.

Ahora sabía dónde. Ese hombre, que le había advertido en la pesadilla que corriera, era el mismo al que vio una semana atrás en el bar, sentado en la barra y hablando con Gennai. El mismo que salía en el periódico.

Las piezas finalmente comenzaron a juntarse, armando un dibujo a medio terminar. Le faltaban datos y sabía dónde conseguirlos. Lo único que tenía claro era que algo estaba terriblemente mal acerca de esas muertes.

—¿Yamato?

Mimi lo había seguido hasta el salón y ahora estaba en el umbral de la puerta vistiendo nada más que una de sus camisas, probablemente la que llevaba la noche anterior aunque todavía no recordaba haberla invitado a su departamento, por lo que menos aún iba recordar lo que vestía.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces nervioso por algo.

—Tienes que irte —dijo sin pensar bien en lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Cómo? —Su expresión sorprendida parecía auténtica, ¿lo era?

—Tienes que irte —repitió acercándose a ella hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia—. Yo tengo una novia y esto se tiene que acabar ahora.

Mimi pestañeó un par de veces en silencio. Sus largas pestañas agitándose como las alas de una mariposa mientras la sorpresa se fugaba de su expresión, dejando su rostro inmutable.

—Entiendo. Necesitas tiempo.

—No estoy hablando de tiempo. Esto se acabó definitivamente, ¿entiendes? No quiero volver a verte —Estaba siendo muy duro, pero algo le decía que sería la única manera de poner un verdadero punto final a esa historia.

—¿Eso crees? —Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa amplia y con un toque perverso—. ¿Crees que se acaba cuando tú lo dices?

—Mimi —dijo con tono de advertencia.

—Tranquilo. No voy a hacerte un escándalo ni aferrarme a ti. No soy ese tipo de mujer despechada —Se acercó hasta detenerse a solo un par de centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que le bastaría ponerse en puntas de pie para besarlo y Yamato tuvo que resistir la tentación de retroceder, sin querer demostrarle el efecto que tenía en él, en especial cuando puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y se empinó para susurrar algo en su oído—. Serás tú quien vuelva a mí.

Después volvió a apoyar la planta de los pies contra el duro suelo y regresó a la habitación, de la cual salió cinco minutos tarde, vestida y con el cabello recogido en una cola alta.

Mientras tanto Yamato seguía de pie en el mismo punto donde lo había dejado, dándole vueltas a sus palabras, a esa seguridad exacerbada que no admitía duda alguna.

—Nos vemos, cariño —dijo desde la entrada sin voltear a verlo como quien se despide antes de ir al trabajo, sabiendo que por la noche volverá.

Lo próximo que él escucho fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y luego un silencio que amenazaba con consumirlo.

Encendió la televisión mientras iba a ducharse y tras vestirse con lo primero que encontró en su armario, salió del departamento.

* * *

—Yamato, ¿estás bien? —Le pareció una ironía que Sora la recibiera con las mismas palabras que Mimi había pronunciado una hora atrás. Estaba seguro de que cualquiera que lo mirara a los ojos podría saber que no lo estaba, la palidez y las ojeras no reflejaban completamente el inmenso caos que era por dentro, pero al menos eran un indicio.

—Sí, solo… no he estado durmiendo bien, ¿sabes?

Ella apretó los labios. Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Lo sabría si él hablara con ella, si le contara sus cosas. Ese era el mensaje que sus ojos transmitían sin necesidad de palabras.

—Como sea, ¿puedo pasar?

Sora asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

—¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Un café o algo más fuerte?

—Agua estaría bien.

La pelirroja se detuvo frente a la puerta que separaba el salón y el comedor. Lo miró por sobre su hombro.

—¿Y eso?

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no está mal tratar de ser un poco más sano de vez en cuando.

—Comprendo —susurró antes de perderse al interior del comedor, aunque probablemente no lo hacía. Había tantas cosas que no entendía de Yamato, siempre fue así, y la lista no hacía más que crecer desde hace algún tiempo.

Regresó cinco minutos después, con el vaso de agua para él y una taza de té para ella.

Se sentó frente al sillón que su novio había escogido y depositó ambas cosas sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro.

Yamato tomó su vaso y dio un largo sorbo antes de decidirse a hablar.

—¿Vienes a terminar conmigo?

No se esperaba que fuera Sora quien sacara el tema y menos tan abruptamente. Sentía que por una vez en su vida debía comportarse como un hombre y enfrentar aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo postergando, e incluso entonces ella demostraba ser mejor que él, más valiente.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó mientras terminaba de acomodar el vaso de vuelta sobre la mesa.

—¿No es obvio? Ya no somos los mismos. Si alguna vez nos quisimos, está claro que ese amor se acabó hace tiempo.

—¿Ya no me quieres? —No lo preguntó porque la idea le hiriera el ego, y supuso que ese era parte del problema: si la quisiera de verdad debía sentirse un poco triste ante tal posibilidad y él, por el contrario, no lo sentía ni un poco. Al contrario, la idea lo llenaba de un alivio anticipado. Cualquiera sabía que era más fácil terminar con alguien que no te quiere. De ese modo ambos sufren un corto duelo por la ruptura y nada más.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella de vuelta.

Yamato vio en sus ojos lo que no quería ver. Sí que lo quería, lo quería más de lo que se merecía y más de lo que él alguna vez la había querido.

—Sí te quiero…

—Pero no me amas —susurró—. Al menos no lo suficiente para casarte conmigo.

Yamato cabeceó y juntó ambas manos frente a él, inclinándose un poco sin mirarla.

—Lo pensé mucho, pero mientras más vueltas le daba, más me daba cuenta de que no puedo casarme contigo. No estoy listo para el matrimonio y si tú no puedes esperar, no es justo que te mantenga conmigo.

Sora rio, una risa que se convirtió en un sollozo que ella no tardó en controlar.

—No te engañes, Yamato. No estás terminando conmigo porque no estés listo para el matrimonio. Estás terminando conmigo porque no estás enamorado de mí. Si lo estuvieras, no te preguntarías si estás listo para casarte. Solo sería algo natural.

El chico calló, incapaz de rebatir sus palabras, aunque sin estar muy seguro de todos modos acerca de si tenía razón o no, si alguna vez se enamoraría tanto de alguien que no le importaría dar ese paso que tanto lo aterraba ahora.

—Lo lamento.

Sora alzó la cabeza solo para descubrirlo allí, cabizbajo e incómodo, y parpadeó una vez antes de asentir en una muda aceptación de sus disculpas.

—Yo también —dijo más tarde.

Permanecieron algunos minutos así, sin hablar ni mirarse, solo asimilando cómo cinco años de relación llegaban a su fin de forma tan rápida y casi, casi indolora, considerando todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

Cuando Yamato se levantó, ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta y antes de que pudiera escurrirse para siempre de su vida, se aferró a él en un abrazo que resultó ser más fraternal que otra cosa.

—Cuídate —Más que un dicho al azar, fue una petición.

Se apartó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Tú también.

—Hablo en serio —Sus palabras hicieron que él se detuviera en mitad de su ademán de voltearse—. No te ves bien. Jou me dijo que fuiste a su consulta. Hazte los exámenes que te pidió.

Yamato cabeceó obedientemente y se marchó.

* * *

—Ken, te buscan —dijo uno de sus compañeros, obligándolo a alzar la vista del enorme montón de papeles desperdigado por su escritorio, todos del caso, o más bien los casos, que estaba investigando, seguramente el trabajo más arduo que le asignaban desde que se graduó de la Academia.

—¿Quién? —Frunció el ceño con curiosidad; nadie lo iba buscar nunca a la estación, solo Miyako cuando surgía algún tipo de emergencia, pero incluso en esos casos llamaba antes, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Shinichi, que era quien le había hecho el anuncio desde la puerta, iba a hablar otra vez cuando una cabeza rubia se asomó desde atrás.

—¡Ah, Yamato! —exclamó Ken, todavía sin abandonar el gesto de sorpresa—. Pasa, por favor. Está bien, puedes irte, gracias —añadió al final en dirección a su compañero que salió y cerró la puerta para darles algo de privacidad.

—Disculpa que me presente así, sin avisar —Sabía que no era el mejor amigo del mundo ni el más atento, a menudo le costaba mantener el contacto.

—No pasa nada, siéntate —Ofreció, indicando con una mano la silla frente a su escritorio en la cual Yamato no tardó en dejarse caer—. La verdad me sorprende un poco tu visita, ¿qué te trae por acá?

—Escuché en las noticias que estás llevando el caso de los hombres que han aparecido muertos en sus departamentos.

Ken se tensó al instante, al igual que su mandíbula. El cambio en su postura no fue, en principio, evidente, pero Yamato pudo notarlo.

—Sí, supongo que habrás visto mi nombre en las noticias —comentó con cierto resquemor; no le agradaba que los medios difundieran información del caso ni mucho menos su nombre.

—Así es —respondió Yamato, reclinándose ligeramente en la silla.

—Pero no veo cómo eso explica tu visita.

—En realidad no sé cómo decírtelo sin que me creas loco.

—¿Loco, dices? Pues siempre me has parecido una persona bastante cuerda y razonable, no veo por qué…

—Lo sé —Lo cortó, apartando la vista y preguntándose por enésima vez si no estaría siendo demasiado paranoico, al fin y al cabo solo se basaba en un sueño y no porque lo hubiera visto en el bar significaba que el dueño pudiera estar implicado de alguna forma—. Sucede que me he estado sintiendo extraño últimamente.

—¿En qué sentido? ¿Estás enfermo o algo?

—No exactamente. Bueno, sí, aunque el chequeo general no arrojó nada. Pero aparte de eso he estado teniendo estas pesadillas…

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño y entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué clase de pesadillas?

—Unas en las que alguien me persigue —murmuró evasivamente.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver con el caso?

—La cosa es que no estoy solo en ellas. Hay otros hombres conmigo y en la última que tuve, vi el rostro de uno de ellos. Era uno de los últimos que encontraron muertos, pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención es que lo vi hace una semana en un bar al que suelo ir y…

—¿Un bar? —Volvió a interrumpirlo, sus pupilas dilatadas y su nariz de detective activada al escuchar algo que de algún modo atrajo su curiosidad, solo que Yamato no supo qué—. ¿Cuál?

—Está cerca de mi departamento. Se llama Mundo Digital.

Ken se irguió en su lugar y lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Cómo podían las pesadillas de Yamato estar conectadas con una verdadera pista, una que llevaba semanas persiguiendo?

—Lo conozco —Asintió ante la mirada confusa que le dirigió el rubio—. De alguna manera ese lugar parece ser el único sitio que conecta a las víctimas.

—¿A todas?

—Sí, eso y la edad, por supuesto. Todos entre los veinticinco y treinta, todos clientes regulares de aquel bar, sin contar con que las muertes comenzaron pocas semanas después de que abriera sus puertas al público.

—¿Has hablado con el dueño del local? Se llama Gennai, o bueno, así se hace llamar.

Ken asintió. No hizo falta que lo dijera para que Yamato comprendiera que no había conseguido sacarle nada.

—Tiene coartadas sólidas y no ha dicho nada que me permita investigar más a fondo —murmuró con las manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla y la mirada perdida en algún punto indeterminado de la habitación—. Pero hay algo extraño en él. Algo me dice que está relacionado con las muertes, solo que mientras no consiga una prueba en su contra seguirá siendo solo una coincidencia.

Yamato se quedó congelado en su lugar, sin saber qué decir. Había ido por respuestas, pero en ese instante supo que se iría con más inquietudes que certezas.

* * *

Repentinamente las cosas mejoraron. Pasó una semana sin ver a Mimi y poco a poco comenzó a dormir mejor. Al principio lo asoció al término de su relación con Sora, que lo había mantenido atado, pero de forma inexplicable siguió enfermando y las ojeras no desaparecieron del todo. Fue entonces cuando las pesadillas volvieron. No eran parecidas a las otras, el miedo que le producían no era tan profundo ni paralizante. Palidecían al lado de las verdaderas pesadillas que habían atormentado sus noches, como si fueran un reflejo o imitación.

Un día, buscando por internet explicaciones asociadas a los síntomas que experimentaba, una palabra destelló ante sus ojos, opacando todos los demás resultados.

—Súcubo —Por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta antes de pinchar sobre el link que lo condujo a una especie de foro en la cual se discutía cómo algunas personas eran víctimas de súcubos e incubos sin saberlo.

Cansancio extremo, pesadillas, alucinaciones, confusión acerca de si lo que se percibe es real o fantasía y un deterioro considerable de la salud.

Todo lo que le estaba pasando aparecía ahí, y no era el único al que le había sucedido.

Al parecer aquellos seres, que por lo que decía la página eran una clase de demonios que podían adoptar forma humana y buscaban tener relaciones sexuales con humanos, poseían la capacidad de introducirse en sus mentes y generar toda clase de visiones, así como también de drenarles su energía durante el acto sexual y no solo en ese momento, sino que una vez que lo hacían por primera vez, establecían una conexión con su víctima, que si era lo suficientemente fuerte les permitía seguir apoderándose de su energía incluso sin necesidad de estar cerca.

Más abajo hablaba de prevenciones que se podían tomar y finalmente qué hacer para deshacerse de uno.

«Si el súcubo ya ha tenido relaciones sexuales con usted, es posible que la conexión que los une sea tan fuerte que siga experimentando los mismos malestares. Es por eso que para deshacerse definitivamente de esta entidad demoníaca, debe encararlo y decirle claramente que sabe lo que es y ordenarle que se vaya. Es muy importante que el tono en que lo diga sea firme y determinado, pues de lo contrario el súcubo no lo entenderá y permanecerá aferrado por el tiempo que desee, aunque es muy rara la ocasión en que llegan a renunciar por voluntad a su víctima.» [4]

Guardó el link en su navegador y cerró la página y también la pantalla. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, su mente todavía procesando lo leído y cada coincidencia encontrada. ¿De verdad eran coincidencias? ¿Podía estar siendo atacado por uno de esos seres de los cuales no existía certeza de que existieran?

De repente su mente se llenó de ruido, palabras se arremolinaron en su interior y todo lo acontecido en las últimas semanas convergió en un único punto como piezas de un rompecabezas esperando por ser armado, sus dedos llevando cada una a su lugar a toda prisa.

Muertes extrañas de hombres jóvenes y solteros, aunque todos en relaciones bastante largas. Recordaba haber leído en alguna noticia ese detalle.

La inauguración del bar Mundo Digital poco antes de que comenzaran.

La noche en que Gennai se acercó a preguntarle si tenía problemas con una mujer.

Mimi apareciendo pocas noches después.

Las pesadillas y alucinaciones.

Que el único punto en común entre todas las víctimas, además de las extrañas circunstancias que rodeaban sus muertes, fuera su paso por el mismo bar.

Todo hizo clic. Cada suceso era solo una parte de una única historia. Tenía sentido. Demasiado, de hecho.

¿Podía Mimi ser un súcubo?

O mejor…

¿Existía otra explicación?

* * *

Fue al bar esa noche. Gennai no estaba por ninguna parte. De hecho, el lugar se encontraba completamente vacío, salvo por Mimi que lo aguardaba en la misma mesa que habían compartido la primera vez y en la que lo esperó la noche siguiente.

Ella alzó los ojos antes de que pudiera llegar a su lado.

—Te dije que tú vendrías a mí —Se jactó.

Yamato se detuvo un instante, inseguro sobre lo que iba hacer. Después lo pensó mejor y procedió a sentarse enfrente. No tenía opción.

—Sé lo que eres —dijo sin más ceremonias.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó con una risa burlona enrollando un mechón de su cabello, que caía suelto por sus hombros y espalda, en un dedo—. ¿No crees que suena a la clase de cosa que le dices a alguien cuando no sabes nada, esperando que la otra persona sea quien te lo revele?

—Eres un súcubo.

Mimi se permitió un instante de estupor. Luego esa extrema seguridad que siempre mostraba retornó, como si lo anterior hubiera sido solo un espejismo o una impresión errada de Yamato.

—Eres muy listo. Más listo que la mayoría de los hombres que vienen al bar, por lo visto. Sabía que lo descifrarías tarde o temprano.

—¿Esperabas que lo hiciera?

Mimi asintió con un suave cabeceó, subiendo los codos a la mesa para permitir a su barbilla descansar sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

—Verás, cuando te dedicas a asaltar a humanos y te das cuenta de que todos son corderitos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por el placer, eventualmente te acabas aburriendo y te preguntas si realmente son todos iguales. Y ahí es cuando apareces tú, uno entre cientos que rompe el esquema.

—¿Estás admitiendo lo que haces? ¿No sientes remordimiento?

La risa de la chica, melodiosa y alta, retumbó en los oídos de Yamato, haciéndolo preguntarse si acaso solo era una ilusión. Si todo en ella era una ilusión o existía al menos un resquicio de verdad.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Esto es lo que hago y lo que soy. Está en mi naturaleza.

—No es cierto. A veces hacemos lo que creemos que tenemos que hacer, lo que se supone que debemos hacer por quienes somos, pero lo que somos y lo que hacemos no tiene que ser lo mismo.

Mimi ladeó la cabeza y lo contempló un momento en silencio.

—Mírate, parece que aprendiste la lección.

—¿La lección? Creí que lo hacías solo por…

—¿Solo por el placer? Eso solo es una pequeña parte.

—¿Trabajas para Gennai? Este lugar, aquí encuentras a tus víctimas, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué es lo que pretenden?

—Lo ayudo a eliminar a los hombres que como tú, se encuentran estancados en relaciones sin compromiso para que dejen libre a su pareja y que pueda reproducirse con alguien más —La sonrisa macabra que acompañó sus palabras no ayudó en lo mínimo a reducir el impacto de Yamato.

—Pero se mueren. Todos esos hombres…

—Es el precio que hay que pagar. No es mi culpa, en realidad. Son ellos los que no pueden salir de las pesadillas. Se quedan atrapados ahí.

—¿Por qué a mí no me pasó?

—Te lo dije, aprendiste la lección. Gennai me autorizó para dejarte libre, así que anda. Dilo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ordéname que me vaya. Solo así serás libre de nuevo.

Yamato se quedó mirándola en silencio, los segundos pasando como cuentagotas entre ellos, casi podía oírlos dentro de su cabeza.

Esto era lo que quería, lo que había ido a hacer y ella se lo estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata, ¿no se sentía demasiado fácil?

—Quiero…

«Es muy importante que el tono en que lo diga sea firme y determinado, pues de lo contrario el súcubo no lo entenderá y permanecerá aferrado por el tiempo que desee, aunque es muy rara la ocasión en que llegan a renunciar por voluntad a su víctima.»

¿Por qué dudaba ahora? ¿No era lo que quería? ¿Lo que de verdad deseaba?

—Estás dudando —dijo ella. No fue una pregunta, sino la constatación de un hecho—. Es el efecto de mi poder. Te sientes atraído a mí, es inevitable. No puedo hacer nada para apagarlo, así que tendrás que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerte a él. Ya lo has hecho antes.

¿De verdad era solo un truco? La atracción que sentía por ella, ese deseo irrefrenable que lo llenaba todo y obnubilaba su mente, ¿se trataba solo de eso? ¿Magia, algún hechizo? Era como si un montón de hilos invisibles lo jalaran hacia ella, manteniéndolo firme e inmóvil en su lugar.

—No puedo.

Mimi sonrió y se inclinó sobre la mesa para besarlo en los labios. Fue tan rápido que la mente de Yamato apenas alcanzó a procesarlo.

—Yo también me encariñé contigo, pero si no lo haces seguiré atormentándote.

—¿Y si te quedas? ¿Si encontramos una forma…?

La chica negó antes de que acabara la frase. Su mirada, triste y decidida, le dijo a él que sabía lo que propondría antes de que lo hiciera.

—No se puede, esta es la única salida. Ordéname que me vaya.

—Vete.

—Tienes que desearlo de verdad.

Yamato inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Juntó toda la frustración y miedo que sintió al descubrir la verdad, se aferró a ella para convencerse de que era lo mejor. Después habló.

—Vete de aquí y déjame en paz. Yo te lo ordeno.

De pronto sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, un golpe tan fuerte de oxígeno que lo hizo abrir la boca y expirar. Cuando abrió los ojos, Mimi no estaba por ninguna parte. Su silueta se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, sin embargo, pudo oír su voz por última vez. Un susurro apenas audible que revoloteó en sus oídos por un instante.

—Suerte, Yamato.

Ahora estaba solo en el bar y era libre, esa sensación que se había ido tejiendo en él desde que terminó con Sora finalmente se afianzó en su interior, haciéndolo pensar que nunca hasta ese momento había saboreado la verdadera libertad.

Constantemente nos amarramos a cosas, personas y situaciones, incluso a aquellas que sabemos que nos detienen, que nos estancan, por eso cuando nos atrevemos a soltarlas todo mejora y sentimos que la vida fluye a nuestro alrededor, conduciéndonos con manos suaves, como la marea arrastra a un bote.

Creer en el destino o no, o en algo superior que te lleva por un camino que ya está escrito, el camino que debes seguir, ya es cosa de cada cual.

* * *

Salió del trabajo cerca de las nueve. Hace dos semanas que venía haciendo horas extras para tener todo listo para la nueva expedición, sobre todo considerando que hace un año le habían dado un ascenso. Ahora trabajaba con Izumi, alguien a quien solo había conocido de apellido y que era un verdadero genio. Su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de una máquina, o mejor, y siempre algo estaba cociéndose dentro de esa cabeza. Lo respetaba y admiraba por igual.

El invierno estaba siendo frío como de costumbre, pero decidió dar un paseo de todas formas.

Sus pies lo traicionaron, llevándolo al sitio donde antes había estado el bar Mundo Digital. Ese que desapareció de un día para otro cuando vio a Mimi por última vez, al ordenarle que se fuera.

Regresó la noche siguiente y donde se suponía que debía estar el pequeño local, solo halló un bloque de departamentos. Con sorpresa comprobó que era el que siempre estuvo a la izquierda, como si fuera el bar el que se había hecho un espacio entre dos edificios y hubiera desaparecido mágicamente, dejándolo todo como antes.

Las muertes, por supuesto, terminaron. Ken tuvo que cerrar el caso sin resolver y sin ningún culpable. Las noticias hablaron de ello durante semanas hasta que hubo algún otro acontecimiento lo suficientemente importante para opacarlo, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuál.

De todos modos, hace tiempo que no iba por esos lados. Al principio lo hizo mucho, siempre con la esperanza de que el bar volviera a aparecer, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que lo más probable era que al ser descubiertos por un humano se mudaran a otra parte.

Se quedó de pie un momento frente a los dos edificios que después de que el bar desapareciera se habían vuelto a juntar como los dos extremos de una herida que se sutura. Ni siquiera quedaba rastro de los puntos de la operación.

Cuando finamente se dio vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse por donde había venido, una chica pasó por su lado, rozando su hombro sin querer.

Su cabello castaño atrajo su atención, obligándolo a voltearse para seguirla con la mirada.

Una fuerte corazonada lo hizo gritar su nombre antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. No era la primera vez y no había ninguna razón para que ésta fuera diferente a las anteriores, en que la ilusión desparecía en cuanto la chica en cuestión se daba la vuelta y lo miraba extrañada.

Primero la joven no se detuvo y él pensó que ni siquiera lo haría. Mejor, así no tenía que dar explicaciones. La vio continuar un par de pasos y detenerse abruptamente como si de repente se diera cuenta de que era ella a quien llamaban.

Lentamente se giró sobre sus talones, o al menos Yamato lo percibió en cámara lenta, y allí estaba.

Mimi.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó al no reconocer al chico rubio que la había llamado.

—¿No… me recuerdas? —titubeó.

¿Sería posible que no fuera ella, que fuera otro engaño de su mente? Tal vez solo estaba viendo lo que quería ver.

—Por lo que dices asumo que debería hacerlo, pero no.

El viento sopló agitando suavemente el cabello de la muchacha hacia atrás y el suyo también.

En ese momento lo decidió. Lo hizo en cuanto la vio llevarse una mano al rostro para apartar un par de mechones que caían sobre su frente, entorpeciéndole la visión. Su gracia, belleza y elegancia, todo en ella era igual a la chica que recordaba, por lo tanto tenía que serlo.

—Entonces… —habló ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Quién eres?

Yamato fue a responder, pero se quedó con la boca entreabierta cuando los ojos de la chica reposaron sobre los suyos de un modo semejante a dos mariposas que se posan sobre una flor. Suaves y firmes a la vez. Cuidadosos y escrutadores.

Y lo supo, o más bien lo sintió, esos ojos miel ejerciendo su magia en él otra vez. Aunque ahora no estuvo seguro de si había algún componente realmente mágico en ello o se trataba de algo más, algo más simple y mundano. Fuera lo que fuera, volvió a capturarlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

[1] De acuerdo a Wikipedia, esta es la frase con la que comienza un programa de televisión dentro del videojuego.

[2] JAXA: Agencia Japonesa de Exploración Aeroespacial.

[3] Forma en la que se le dice en Chile a las estudiantes de educación media (secundaria).

[4] Ese párrafo que Yamato lee en una página sobre los súcubos no lo saqué de ninguna parte, lo escribí yo, pero para hacerlo me basé en información que encontré en internet. Toda referencia a súcubos está basada en cosas que leí en algún otro lugar, como por ejemplo los ojos de serpiente o todos los síntomas que padecía Yamato.

 _ **Riens,**_

Sabía, o más bien intuía, que esta era la opción que más querías leer. Luego tuve oportunidad de confirmarlo también y por eso quise hacer un esfuerzo por escribirla a pesar de que el Mimato no es una pareja que se me de mucho ni tampoco la temática era muy de mi interés. Igualmente disfruté escribirlo e hice todo lo posible para que se acercara a lo que tú esperabas. Ojalá que fuera así.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
